Answers
"Answers" (stylized as Δnswers) is the 29th episode of Tears of the Fallen. Alert Synopsis With the Tekiyoku defeated, and those who were knocked out now concious, there's a silence as everyone is shocked at what they just saw: Ash being a Dark Manipulator. Kenny breaks the silence as he and the others ask Ash what happened, but they stop as Zoey realizes she needs to start healing everyone. Meanwhile at the Tekiyoku headquarters in Celestic Town, Sinnoh, Matori is video-calling Lysandre, who isn't in Sinnoh, but in an undisclosed location. She fills Lysandre in on details of citizen activity in other regions, as Lysandre inquires about what happened with the Psychic Plate. She says she's waiting on those involved in that battle to return and report on the results. Back in Floaroma Town, Sinnoh, with the Mokusetsu, Zoey wants to heal Ash first, but he insists on Dawn going first. During this, Ash profusely apologizes to Alain for attacking him, but Alain acknowledges it wasn't Ash doing that, but the demon within him. Alain asked if Ash stole the Dark Plate to become a Dark Manipulator, but Ash denies any recollection of himself doing such. Barry suggests that Ash probably was sleepwalking when he did it, but the unlikeliness of that shuts that idea down. Alain goes to his bag and is surprised that the Dark Plate is there and not stolen. Zoey begins healing Alain, while Ash notices that Dawn is standing far away from him behind a bush, peeking out at him. He inquires her about this, but she nervously says nothing is wrong. Somewhere else in Floaroma Town, a 3-way video call has started between Lysandre in his location, Matori at the headquarters, and a gathering consisting of Annie, Oakley, and Zero (Paul decided not to show up). They reported that they were unsuccessful at getting Fushigi, the Psychic Plate. They then report that Ash is a Dark Manipulator, surprising Lysandre and Matori, who are doubtful at this. After further confirmation, Lysandre remarks that this changes everything, but seems pleased at the change in plans. The Mokusetsu regroups, fully healed, while Alain proceeds to get the Psychic Plate, which is located near the top of the nearby mountain. He flies up to get it, using a pickaxe to retrieve it from a spot on the side that's embedded with a faint outline of rocks in a triangle shape. After this, they proceed to the hotel to rest, as Alain informs Ash to try to remember what happened with him recently that might have caused him to become a Dark Manipulator. In the hotel that night, Alain suggests for Dawn to sleep next to Ash in order for her to notice if his scent disappears and he's gone, which would indicate sleepwalking. After some comical moments with Dawn being nervous at this, they eventually fall asleep. The next morning, while Alain trains Barry some more, Ash finds Dawn by herself seeming very worried. He discovers she's concerned about Ash's demon. He eases her feelings, assuring her that he'll figure out what's going on. He's angry at what Annie did to her and vows to always protect her from here on out. She nervously asks if the demon will return and if Ash will attack her next. Ash replies that if the demon comes, he'll try his best to suppress it, noting that Alain needs to stay close by to handle it as well. He finally gets her to smile and relax. A couple of hours later, all of the Mokusetsu is gathered. Ash asks if the demon was a one-time thing or if he's permanently a Dark Manipulator. They test this by having Ash perform the 20% Dark Manipulation move, which does happen. Ash has vanished, though. They see he's about 60 yards away, as Alain informs him that he just teleported. This is follwed by Alain explaining all of the Dark Manipulation moves, while sternly instructing Ash to NOT use the 80% move, which can release the Dark Plate's demon, Kowamote, and send him on a rampage again, even attacking allies. After this, Alain says they'll rest and go to the Alola region tomorrow, but Zoey asks if they can rest for a few more days to train more and get over the traumatizing events that just took place. Alain agrees and they continue their day. That night, Ash is walking on his own without Pikachu thinking about how he's a Dark Manipulator. He suddenly freezes and goes into a trance, as a figure appears in front of him in his mind. It's Arceus! In response to Ash asking what it's doing here, Arceus says that it had cast aside a part of itself into the Dark Plate before and that now that Ash is a Dark Manipulator, Arceus can periodically awake within him. Ash avoids this topic for now and asks for clarification on how he's a Dark Manipulator. Arceus verifies that this was its own idea and that Ash has ALWAYS been a Dark Manipulator... Debuts * None Trivia * This episode marks the 17th and final basic Manipulation for Alain to explain. Credits Music * Tears of the Fallen Theme Song -- composed by Nocturnal Jay Other Music By: * Kevin MacLeod (Incompetech.com) * Bensound * Purple Planet External Links * Video Link See Also * List of Episodes Category:Episodes